The Valentine's Dance
by RiddikulusWaterbender
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming, and Slughorn is holding a dance party. Lily finds herself asking Remus to be her dance partner. How will James react when he finds them together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm back and with another Harry Potter fic! I was planning to submit this on Valentine's Day, but it seemed too long. Enjoy! I hope I get to finish this on Valentine's Day!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Class, may I have your attention please?" It was the end of Potions class, and the Gryffindor and Slytherin students were clearing their desks as Professor Slughorn called them to attention. He cheerfully clasped his hands together and continued talking once the classroom was quiet.

"The time is coming! The time for lovers to enjoy a day with their sweethearts on this wonderful day!" There was a variety of responses among the students. There were some giggles and groans from some of them, while others remained impassive.

"I have decided to hold a dance party to celebrate the one and only Valentine's Day. All members of my club are invited! Non-members are invited only as partners." He told the class the date and time of the party and finished his small speech.

"… so don't miss out! That is all, off you go!" Slughorn laughed as he turned to his desk to look at the class work. Class time ended and the crowd of students headed for the door. Lily was among them. She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked away from her desk toward her friends, but before she reached them she happened to sneak a quick glance at Severus.

She saw him looking her way but she quickly turned her head away and avoided his eyes. Using her peripheral vision, she saw him look down at the ground in a dejected manner. She longed to go over to him and talk, maybe have a nice chat like they did before, but she held back. Ever since the day he called her a _mudblood_, she still found it hard to forgive him. That didn't stop her from feeling guilty about ignoring him though.

She managed to catch up to Alice, her potions partner and friend. After exchanging a cheerful greeting, they walked out of the classroom together and headed for the Great Hall to eat lunch. While walking, they talked about who they would ask to the dance.

"I'm going to try and ask Frank." she said as she smiled. Lily playfully rolled her eyes. Alice had fancied Frank ever since third year when he started talking to her. She fancied him in a way that made her sort of shy around him, but she was still able to walk up to him and start a conversation without being too shy. Lily admired the way Alice handled her crush on Frank.

"I don't think he fancies me yet, but when we look into each other's eyes, sparks will fly and he will be mine!" She gave a small happy sigh and continued. "Anyways, who are you going to choose?"

Lily was still trying to decide who to ask, so she said, "No one yet."

They chatted a while longer until Alice looked to the side and spotted Frank. She gasped softly and clasped her hands together in radiant joy.

"Oh, there's Frank! Talk to you later!" she said as she readily made her way toward him. She happily waved goodbye and Lily waved back. Lily really hoped Frank would go with Alice. She thought they would make a nice dancing couple, and a person like Alice should deserve a person like Frank to be her partner. After glancing at the two again, she turned away and continued her walk to the Great Hall. The Valentine's dance party was still on her mind.

Lily wasn't really interested in romantic dates, just friendly ones. She decided she was okay with having any boy as a date, really, as long as it wasn't-.

"Why hello, my darling Evans!" An arm grabbed her shoulders. Lily suppressed a sigh of annoyance. She nudged the arm off her shoulders and turned around to see James standing with Sirius by his side.

"What now, Potter?" she asked calmly. James gasped loudly and took a step back.

"Is that the way you'd treat your..." he dramatically twirled around and swished his robes. "DANCE PARTNER?!" Lily scowled at him, but he seemed completely oblivious to her anger. _How dare he assume I'll say yes, _she fumed in her head. She would have thought about it for a couple of extra seconds before declining, but now her answer was a no without a second's thought.

"So how about it?" James asked as zoomed back to Lily's side, putting his arm around her shoulders a second time and pulled her close. He conjured a bouquet of flowers and pushed them into her hands. They smelled delightful, but she wasn't going to give him any satisfaction. Plus, she was still angry at him.

So, she told him off as simply as she could.

"I refuse," she said coolly, giving him an icy glare. "Next time, try not to assume I'll say _yes-_ _before- asking_." She punctuated her last three words with a jab to the chest with the flowers before tossing them behind her.

"Now Evans," James said with a playful pout. "That's just being mean."

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go burn my robe. You might have infected it with your idiocy." And with that, she walked away, making sure to smash her foot on his flowers on the way.

"Tough luck, mate," she heard Sirius mutter to James as she left.

When she turned the corner so they couldn't see her anymore, she let her full frustration out.

"That stupid _Potter_! Why can't he leave me alone?!" She muttered furiously, kicking the wall. Unfortunately, some students saw her hop around massaging her now swollen toe.

"Uh-oh, she seems upset,"

"Looks like James asked her out again,"

Ignoring them, she rushed to the Great Hall to avoid the staring students.

She wolfed down her lunch and immediately headed for the library. The library always made her feel nice, and she desperately needed to find something to calm her down.

Stepping inside the library, she looked around for a nice spot to enjoy a book. James was still on her mind. _Tch! That Potter! One day I'm going to give him a good kick in the- hey it's Remus!_

He was indeed in the library sitting at a lone table and reading a textbook. James instantly forgotten, Lily picked out a book to read and sat down at Remus's table. He gave her a small smile before going back to his book. Instead of studying her book, however, she studied him (A/N: Not that way!), and thought about her options.

He seemed like a good person to go to the dance with. He was already such a nice and polite person, kind even to Slytherins (unlike James). It wouldn't hurt to ask him, wouldn't it? They would have fun since they were friends. She also knew it would get under Potter's skin or make him angry. Potter was a nuisance and what better way to irritate him than to go on a Valentine's dance with one of his best friends? Since she knew Remus well enough, she'll probably enjoy herself along with annoying Potter. Of course, she didn't want to go with him _just_ to annoy Potter. That would be cruel.

Remus must have noticed that she was staring at him for a while because when she was finished with her thoughts, she noticed he was glancing at her looking uncertain and confused.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Lily asked suddenly, rising up halfway out of her seat and leaning forward. Remus was taken aback and slightly leaned away from her.

She immediately knew what he would do then. He would try to worm his way out of it by saying he wasn't a club member and that Potter would kill him. He tended to do that only with Lily. It wasn't that he didn't like her it was just because he didn't want James to think that he was going out with her or getting too close to her. As always, Lily dodged his feeble attempts and still dragged him with her. He ended up enjoying himself afterwards.

Lily watched as Remus slowly lowered his book and placed it on the table.

Sure enough...

"I'm not in the Slug Club."

Since Lily knew perfectly well that he was listening in class, she deliberately said, "Obviously you weren't listening. Non-Club members are allowed if they're invited by a Club member." He knew she was being sarcastic but smiled anyway. Then he tapped his chin.

"I guess that would be nice, but..."

_Here it comes._

"James would probably kill me."

"And what, I'll stand around and watch it happen?" Lily asked, putting a hand on her hip. "I'll kill him back!" She immediately lowered her unconsciously raised voice when she saw Madam Pince giving her a death glare.

Remus still struggled for an excuse.

"Come on," She stood up from my seat and continued cheerfully. "Just don't _tell_ him about it. It'll be fun!" She grabbed his arm and headed out of the library with him, not taking 'no' for an answer. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not."

* * *

**I hope you find this interesting! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaaaack! I'm sorry I took so long. I was super busy with other stuff (Hehehe...). I suddenly realized that I was way off schedule. I'm going to be spending more time on this from now on.**

**I hope you enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

Lily waited until Remus was done reading before heading out the library with him. Proceeding to spend the remaining time out on the chilly grounds, they talked about the next lesson and little about the dance. The dance was of little importance to them. Still, Remus was glad that Lily asked him to be her partner. Actually, he was quite flattered that she would choose him over any other guy in the castle.

Though there was still that tiny sliver of doubt that constantly nagged him in the far corner of his mind. He knew going to the dance with Lily would upset James, so why did he agree in the end? Perhaps it was Lily's persistence, and how he didn't want to upset her. He convinced himself that going with her wouldn't hurt James in any way, as long as he told James that they were going only as friends. But knowing James, the overly dramatic lovebird when it came to Lily, Prongs might still sulk over the fact that Lily still went with Remus. It was very likely that James might think that since Lily chose Remus over him, then that meant that she fancied Remus instead.

So what should he do?

Remus and Lily headed back to the Gryffindor common room to gather their books for their next class. Remus opened his mouth, about to ask if she was still okay with her decision, but closed it again. Glancing at Lily, he could see that she was clearly delighted over their small talk about the dance. He decided to stay quiet. It was best not to ruin her good mood with more self-conscious questions.

Eventually, they reached the portrait hole. Lily climbed through and Remus went after her. Sirius, who was just exiting the boys' dormitory, spotted them.

"Hey," he asked. He casually walked up to meet them but they saw slight suspicion in his eyes. "Where've you been?"

Lily walked right past Sirius without looking at him. "None of your business, Black," she said before walking up the stairs to the girls' dormitory with a slight spring in her step. Sirius watched her disappear behind the door before looking at Remus for an answer.

"Library." Remus told him. He looked around the room, suddenly noticing that James was not present. "Where's Prongs?"

Sirius smirked mischievously.

"Still sulking over Lily."

Remus nodded in understanding. He made his way over to one of the sofas near the fire and sat down. Sirius plopped down on a nearby chair with his legs dangling off the arm.

"Maybe he should've just asked her instead of assuming she'd say yes." Remus sighed as he dug through his rucksack for the library book that he borrowed.

Sirius laughed. "Hey, did someone ask you yet?" Remus paused and stayed silent for a few seconds before slowly nodding his head.

"What?!" Sirius leaped out of his chair, knocking it over as he made a mad dash for the dormitory. Remus sighed again and pulled out his book. He could hear Sirius yelling at James from here.

"Oi Prongs! The impossible happened!" Remus rolled his eyes, trying to ignore his moronic friends. "Moony's got a date to the dance!" Feet thundered down the stairs and before Remus knew it, James's face was in front of his book. Remus jumped, losing his page.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?!" James said loudly. Remus gave a small sigh through his nose and placed his book on top of James's face and flipped to his last page. James took his silence as a yes because he started to roll around on the sofa Remus was sitting on. Sirius joined in.

"Tell us, tell us, tell us, tell us!"

"No," Remus said.

"Please?!" James begged.

"And why would this be so important to you?"

"We want to know what _lucky_ girl chose you for her partner." Sirius grinned as he wriggled his eyebrows. Remus sighed and snapped his book shut.

"If I told you... I'd... die."

"What, you'll die of embarrassment?" James gasped.

"Maybe that means she's ugly." Sirius whispered quite audibly in James's ear as Remus stood up. They started to whisper behind their hands.

"Maybe it's that weird first year with the deformed..."

"No, how about the one that followed us to..."

Remus silently left them whispering to each other and headed for the dormitory. Sitting near his trunk, he continued to read his book until it was time for the next class.

* * *

_Later that week..._

James groaned loudly from his position on the sofa. It was the day before the dance and he was leaning upside down over the back of the chair, blood rushing to his face. His glasses were hanging off his head and in danger of falling off, but he paid no attention to it. Sirius was busy with his homework, for once, and was speeding through it in one of the comfy chairs near the fire. James didn't bother doing it; he was too focused in his own problems.

"_Who_ is she going with?" he asked himself for the hundredth time.

Sirius shrugged as he put down his quill and tossed his finished papers aside. He leaned back against his chair with his hands cushioning his head. Seconds later, they saw the portrait hole open and Lily climbed inside. She had her rucksack slung over her shoulder as usual, and she looked around the common room. Spotting the two boys, she frowned in annoyance and hurried toward the girls' dormitory.

"Don't let her get away," Sirius urged as James leapt to his feet. James immediately raced up to her and boldly put a hand on her shoulder once he caught up, a dazzling grin on his face.

"Hello, Evans!" James slid in front of her, blocking the way to the dormitory. Lily stopped walking and glared at him with one eyebrow raised. "So, about the dance-"

"I'm not going with you." Lily interrupted flatly.

"Why not?" James asked, his confident grin fading. Lily smirked.

"I'm going with someone else."

"Who?"

"I have no desire to tell you."

"Liiiillllyyyyy!" James whined, his cool facade crumbling.

"What?"

"Tell me! Please!" he begged.

"Tell you what?" she mocked, struggling not to grin.

"Who are you going with?"

"To where?"

"The dance!"

"What dance?" she asked innocently, a laugh almost escaping.

"The Valentine's dance!"

"What about it?"

Lily was clearly enjoying herself. James paused and carefully chose his words, fully aware of Lily's slightly shaking form.

"_Who are you going to the Valentine's dance, this coming Valentine's day, with?_"

Lily innocently tapped her chin and looked up.

"Hmm... dunno."

James stared as she pivoted around him and triumphantly headed to her dormitory room.

"You've been had!" Sirius laughed. James collapsed face-down on the couch with a frustrated sigh.

"Why is it that she never tells me anything?" James wailed through a pillow.

By then, Remus had just walked out of his dormitory. James quickly leapt to his feet and waved his hands to get his attention.

"Hey! Moony! Do you know who Lily's going with?"

"If Lily wishes to tell you, she will."

There was a brief flash of a smile on Remus' face as he slipped through the exit for the library.

"Well, I'm going to study."

James desperately turned to Sirius and raised his hands. Sirius's mouth slowly turned upwards in an devilish smirk.

"Heheheh..."

James was confused by this odd behavior.

"What?"

Sirius shot him a superior grin.

"I think I know who Lily's going with."

"Tell me!" James demanded. Sirius pointed to the ceiling with a dramatic flourish.

"My theory will be tested tomorrow!"

* * *

**Meh. It could have been better. Hopefully, I'll update faster than before! Please don't hesitate to review and critique!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm back just in time for Valentine's Day. I'm so happy that I'm right on schedule, and I hope you enjoy the last chapter!**

**Major Lily/Remus. Unintentional to them, but if you want it, it's there.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The day of the dance finally came. Sirius didn't plan to go, but James begged him to help him look for Lily and her partner. After muttering something about being pathetic, Sirius proceeded to ask a pretty girl out for the dance by shooting her a flirtatious smile that reduced her to a blushing, stammering mess. She agreed to be his partner before running off to tell her friends.

James still refused to take anyone but Lily, but since she already had a partner, he went to the dance alone.

The two boys decided to wear formal black robes, white buttoned shirts underneath, carefully ironed dress pants, polished dress shoes, and bow ties. They had carefully combed their hair and tried to make it as neat as possible, but James was still unable to keep his hair neat. Giving up after a while, he settled for a gently tousled hairstyle.

James and Sirius had looked all over the place for Remus, since they planned to walk to the party with him, but he was nowhere to be found. They then decided that he could have gone early, so they exited the Gryffindor common room and headed for the dungeons where the party was taking place. Sirius planned to meet his date at the party, so he walked alone with James.

When the two boys arrived and entered through the doors, they were greeted with a large amount of Valentine's Day decorations. Large banners hung from the walls reading "Happy Valentine's Day!". The tables were covered in obnoxiously pink tablecloths and all the silverware was pink. The ceiling was enchanted to shower glittery hearts lightly on everyone, and there was a huge dance floor in the middle of the room. Some students were already dancing to the music blasting from an unknown source, while house-elves carried trays laden with beverages around. Students all around were dressed up in their best dress robes. The room was bustling with energy as the students either chatted amongst themselves, ate the well made food, or danced on the dance floor with their partners.

"This is your last chance," Sirius murmured, nudging James with his elbow. "You still have time to go find a partner."

James, even if he felt slightly out of place seeing all of the people with their partners, still remained stubborn.

"No thanks," James said, folding his arm and pointing his nose in the air. "Evans will be my _only_ partner. I'm not accepting anyone else."

"Suit yourself," Sirius shot James an amused look and began to scan the crowd for his date. James unfolded his arms and unconsciously tugged on his bow tie.

Professor Slughorn had heard the door open and practically bounced over to greet them. He was wearing a tight puce-colored dress robe that looked on the verge of ripping over his front. James and Sirius inwardly cringed at the ugly outfit, but decided to be polite and keep quiet.

"Oho! There you are, boys. Say," Slughorn looked around them and continued. "Where are your dates?"

"I'm meeting her in there," Sirius replied.

"I kinda don't have a date..." James said sheepishly.

"What? !" Professor Slughorn looked surprised. "A fine lad like you without a date? That's absurd! Don't worry my boy," he ruffled James' hair and led the two inside. "There are many fine ladies to choose from. Have fun!" He bounced over to another dance couple and started a conversation before James had a chance to remind him that every other girl already had a date.

Sirius briefly left James to go look for his partner, so James spent the time looking around the room for Lily and her "man". However, the crowd was so packed with students and house-elves that James had a hard time maneuvering through them.

James was alerted to Sirius' presence with a tap to the shoulder. James noticed that Sirius was still alone.

"What happened to you and your date?" James asked him.

"I told her to talk with her friends. She wasn't interested in doing anything, so I let her be." Sirius said. "C'mon, let's look for Lily."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Remus, what are you doing?" Lily looked at Remus who was crouched behind a table and looking around as if he was hiding from someone. Remus immediately stood up and smiled sheepishly at her. He had on his best dress robe, which was black and a little on the shabby side, and his slightly long hair was neatly combed like it always was. Lily herself was wearing a simple beige dress and her hair was tied up in a loose bun.

"N-nothing," He looked around and picked up a glass of butterbeer from a passing house-elf. "Butterbeer?" He asked, offering it to her. Lily took it after muttering thanks. She took a sip as Remus got another glass for himself.

"You know," Lily started. "You can't hide from James forever."

"I know," Remus sighed. They silently looked at the dancing couples on the dance floor.

"Remus," Lily said, still facing the dance floor. She can feel the tension radiating from his thin frame. "Relax."

Remus looked at her, confused.

"What makes you say that?"

Lily turned to face him.

"Obviously you're still nervous about James finding you, but does it really matter if he does?" Remus was silent as he stared at his glass. "And so what if James thinks we're together, or anyone else? We'll tell them what's going on, and if they don't believe us, then it's their fault for being too..." she struggled to look for the right word and then rolled her eyes. "Stupid." She folded her arms and bored her eyes into his. "I don't care what they say, and neither should you.

So," she raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to dance with me or not?"

Before he could answer, she grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Come on, I don't want to leave this party without dancing."

Remus actually enjoyed himself. Lily had dragged him to the dance floor and declared that she would teach him how to dance to slow music. He blushed furiously when Lily placed one of his hands on her waist and the other on his shoulder, and she taught him the basic steps to slow dancing. She told him her father taught her how to dance in many different ways, and she never really had the chance to try dancing with someone else.

"But what about Severus?" Remus asked her. Lily looked down sadly at the mention of her old friend.

"He never really wanted to. He always felt awkward when I offered to dance with him at parties." She looked up at him. "You know, you sometimes remind me of him. No, not completely!" She added the last sentence in a rush when she saw Remus' startled expression. "I see a small similarity in your personalities. "...You're both... kind of... awkward when it comes to girls." She remembered the time when she hugged Severus for doing something nice, which resulted in Snape running away yelling "I'm not ready for that kind of thing yet!"

Remus' cheeks were tinted with red and he looked away.

"I see..."

"It's not a bad thing," Lily assured. In fact, it was one of the things she liked in Severus and Remus, but she wasn't going to tell him that. She found it strangely adorable. "I feel like it's my job to get you two to open up more to people. Maybe that's why I'm always befriending the quiet ones." She smiled cheerfully up at him when he looked back at her, and his cheeks flushed even darker. "But I'm not complaining."

They spent the rest of the time dancing to a variety of songs, clearly enjoying themselves. They finally stopped when another slow song started, and walked off the dance floor to stand near a table. They were both in a cheerful mood.

"I told you you'd have fun," Lily said grinning up at him while leaning against a chair. Remus started shifting through his pockets.

"Looks like you're right, as usual," he said with a small smile. Lily grinned back before raising an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

Remus held up a finger silently telling her to wait while he continued searching. After a few seconds, he finally pulled out a chocolate bar. Lily rolled her eyes and sighed as he unwrapped the chocolate, but she was smiling.

"Where do you keep all your chocolate?" she asked. Of course, she didn't expect a full answer since he never told anyone about his secret chocolate supply.

"Somewhere," he answered. "Do you want one? I have another," He pulled out another chocolate bar and offered it to her. Just as Lily reached out her hand to take it, they were interrupted.

"AHA! !" Remus dropped the chocolate bar and they both whipped their heads to see who came.

"Bloody hell," Remus mumbled.

Lily was speechless, for at least a few seconds. James looked completely different than his usual self. He wore a nicely fitting dress robe that was as sleek and jet-black as his hair. Lily wouldn't have thought that James, the teen with scruffy robes and shoelaces missing from one of his shoes, could actually present himself in such a pleasantly neat way. His permanently messy hair was gently tousled in a way that made it, would she dare say it, charming? He gave off an air of suavity; something that Lily never saw in him before. Lily struggled with herself, unsure of what she was thinking, and tried to break free from her puzzled speechlessness. She found it an infuriatingly difficult task... until he opened his mouth.

"I knew it was you two!" James yelled, pointing his finger wildly at them. Sirius was behind him, not even bothering to hide his laughter.

"Moony, I'm hurt," James whimpered wiping a fake tear from his eye. "I tell you countless times that I fancy her and you snatch her away from me!"

Lily crossed her arms and said "I'm right here, Potter," as James sank down to the floor on his hands and knees. Remus butted in.

"It's not what you think-"

"No no no!" James cried, leaping to his feet. "Don't say anymore!" He clutched at his heart. "I'll just live the rest of my life knowing my best friend stole my girlfriend-"

"I thought _I_ was your best friend!" Sirius whined in a playfully hurt voice.

"For Merlin's sake, Potter!" A sharp kick in the shin left James yelling in pain, mostly because of the sharp heels. Lily angrily stomped her foot back down. "Who said I was _your_ girlfriend? !"

James massaged his shin and pouted at Lily.

"Blimey, Evans, that hurt,"

Lily ignored his remark and went on angrily.

"Who said I was seeing anyone? !" she fumed.

"Let's see," Sirius said tapping his chin. "This is a _Valentine's_ dance. Doesn't Valentine's day celebrate _love_?" Lily opened her mouth and started to say something back but Sirius continued. "Knowing this, you two still go together as partners."

"So? Friends can-"

"_Then_ you guys refused to tell us about it."

Remus looked embarrassed before saying, "Well, we didn't want James to-"

"THAT made it look like you were hiding a _relationship_."

"Well we weren't." Lily said stubbornly.

"Then you tried to _hide_ from us."

"That was entirely my fault," Remus stated.

"It doesn't matter!" Sirius yelled over Remus' voice. "Look. You shouldn't hide your relationship from us, especially me." Sirius shot them a superior "I-know-all" look while Remus sheepishly looked at the ground. "It's _okay_. We won't make fun of you."

"This coming from you? You're one to talk," Lily snapped. Sirius' smile faded as Lily gave him an impassive stare. Remus looked curiously from Lily to Sirius while James and Sirius gave her blank stares.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked. Lily stroked an invisible beard.

"So tell me, Black. Since you and James do everything together, does that mean you're in love with each other?"

Sirius and James recoiled from her, pure horror etched on their faces.

"W-what makes you say that? !" James gasped, his eyes practically bulging from their sockets. "We're not like that!"

"Oh yeah?" Lily said cooly. "Yet you go to the dance together."

"Nonono! You've got this all wrong!" Sirius shook his head wildly. "My date went to talk to her friends and James doesn't have one."

"Oh _sure_. Doesn't look that way to me. Of course, I don't mind. In fact, it's quite cute once you think about it."

"It's true," James butted in. "Sirius can show you his date so you can see for yourself!"

"Ok, Potter. I believe you guys." Lily said sarcastically.

"But Lily!" Sirius almost squeaked. "Just because we do everything together doesn't mean we're in a relationship or anything."

He faltered as Lily grinned victoriously.

"Huh? What was that?"

Sirius and James looked defeated. "That was unfair." James pouted.

"But you do get my point?"

Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe, but _your_ situation is completely different from ours. _We're_ not partners, but you two are." He pointed to each person mentioned. "There's a possibility that you're lying."

James gloomily held up his hands and shrugged as Lily exasperatedly slapped her forehead and glared at them.

"I'm okay with you two going as partners." he said grudgingly, finally seeming to calm down. "As long as you don't... you know... snog."

"Who asked if _you_ were okay with anything?" Lily fumed. "You have no right to boss us around!"

"So you _were_ planning on snogging!" Sirius yelled triumphantly while James wailed in the background.

"That's not true, Black!" Lily shrieked.

"Then why didn't you say anything against snogging?" James said accusingly. Lily was about to retort when Professor Slughorn's voice boomed through the whole room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! May I have your attention, please?"

Everyone quieted down and looked at him. He was holding his wand up to his throat and seemed to be using the _sonorus_ spell.

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" There was a chorus of yeses from the crowd of students. "Wonderful! But sadly, this party is coming to a close." Some students groaned.

"However," Slughorn continued. "I have a job for you before we leave." The room was silent. "I have charmed this room so that you can only leave if you give your date a goodbye kiss."

The crowd laughed cheerfully while Lily, Remus, and James' mouths dropped to the ground.

"You jinxed it." Remus muttered as James collapsed to the ground. Sirius snorted and Lily swiveled around.

"Not a couple, eh?" Sirius smirked. "Well if you'll excuse me, I need to find my date." He dashed away laughing like a madman. Lily looked around. Students were cheerfully kissing their partners. Some were giving them a peck on the cheek, while others were rolling on the floor practically eating each other's mouths off. Lily cringed at the disturbing sight and averted her eyes. This situation would have been amusing if it had been someone else.

Just then, Slughorn walked past. Lily quickly caught his attention before he went to far.

"What is it, my dear student?" Slughorn asked as Lily shifted nervously on her feet.

"Um..." Lily started. "My dance partner and I... aren't really comfortable with kissing."

"Oh dear," Slughorn said looking worried. "A small disagreement, perhaps?"

"No, it's nothing like that, really," Lily shook her head. "It's just that-"

"They're really nervous." Sirius popped out of nowhere behind Lily and Remus. The dance couple jumped.

"Nervous? How?" Slughorn asked Sirius. An evil grin slowly spread across Sirius' face.

"You see, it's their first kiss." He said in a dreamy voice.

"Heeeh? !" Lily and Remus exclaimed.

"First kiss you say? !" Everyone still in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at the awkward duo. James twitched pathetically on the ground. "No wonder you two are so nervous!" Slughorn patted them both on the shoulder, oblivious to the circle of spectators that now surrounded them.

"Lily and Remus?"

"I knew it!"

"They look so cute together!"

"It's about time."

Slughorn laughed good-naturedly and said, "This can be the place of your first kiss! Very romantic indeed!"

"B-but... but-" Lily stuttered. Remus stayed silent, staring hard at the ground as if nothing was more interesting.

"Oho! You don't want me to see now, do you?" Slughorn laughed again. "It's okay. I know that it is not my place to observe two love birds' first kiss. I won't look!" He turned his head away.

Lily and Remus simultaneously swivelled their heads to glare daggers at Sirius. Sirius grinned cheekily and made a "get on with it" motion with his hands.

Remus sighed and turned to Lily.

"Lily," Lily looked at Remus to see him looking off to the side. "Let's just... get this over with. We can't leave until we do this."

Lily nodded slowly.

"Right." She gulped.

Remus took a deep breath and leaned forward. Lily closed her eyes. The crowd watched with bated breath.

James snapped out of his stupor and scrambled up, running towards the two while screaming, "Nooooo! !"

Then... it happened as if it was in slow-motion. James was running forward, pushing through the crowd while Remus' mouth moved closer to Lily's tender cheek. Then he tripped- over the chocolate bar that a cackling Sirius had managed to kick under James' feet at the last minute. Skidding forward, James waved his hands around, trying to find something to keep him up. He happened to collide into Remus, pushing the poor boy forward.

James froze as he realized what he did. Remus was pushed forward into Lily, causing him to plant his lips right onto hers.

The trio stood there frozen for a few seconds before James screamed "NOOO!" at the top of his lungs.

There was a clap, courtesy of Sirius, and then other claps followed until the whole room erupted in applause.

Remus yanked his head away from Lily and he looked horrified at what he just did. Lily however, looked blankly at the floor.

"Excuse me," Remus muttered as he ran out of the room, his head bowed. Those who managed to catch a glimpse of his face saw that it was a deep red.

"Ah, wasn't that beautiful?" Sirius faked wiping a tear from his eye. James staggered to the door, knocking over tables as he passed by in a daze.

Soon everyone stopped paying attention since the "show" was over. Lily heard a snicker and turned to see Sirius trying to hold back a laugh.

"Don't," she warned him. Sirius couldn't help it. He started laughing uncontrollably and dodged Lily's hand as she made a grab for him.

"You-!"

Sirius raced out the room, but Lily had already started hexing him.

"I'm going to MURDER YOOOUUUUU!" Lily roared as she vaulted over the couple still on the floor.

**END**

* * *

**So... what do you think? Was it good? I made some major changes from the first draft, and it was after twelve in the morning when I decided to just keep it this way. I hope you like it, because I wasted a lot of homework and study time doing this.**

**I partially stole the kissing scene between Remus and Lily from another TV show. If anyone guesses what show, my mind will be BLOWN! ! (Hint: It's not originally made in English.)**

**A BIG thanks to CodenameOokami for proofreading this story! I really appreciate it! Another thanks to all the people who read, reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story.**

**One last thing! I'm going to start updating my profile several times per week. I can keep you guys updated on what I'm currently doing, and I'll let you know if I'm working on another story. You can PM me if you have any questions about anything on my profile.**

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone, and for people like me, Happy Single Awareness Day! I don't need a man! ! :D**


End file.
